disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randall Julian
Randall Juillan is an X Middle School student. Appearance Randall is a small boy with brown hair combed back and wearing an orange jumpsuit and gray sneakers. Before that, he became "Flava Sava" Randall with afro-like hair, sports a dark and light green striped shirt, blue short and gray sneakers. History Randall was once a prize winning maccaroni collage artist who won 1st place at 7 art fairs and gained a following for his work (even though it was a small following). However his collages began to win 3rd, 4th and even "honorable mention", and he began losing his following with only 2 followers left (presumably his parents). After that he became a tagger and adapted the name "Flavor Sava" and began to tag every bathroom in the school except the one in the Teachers Lounge which Fillmore prevented him from doing by catching him. After that, he was sentenced to indefinite detention in an isolated building on campus with no use of any writing item of any kind. On November 3rd, when a janitor came to his room he had a mini golf pencil and somehow Randall got a hold of it in 10 minutes, he drew someone so shocking that it wasn't shown to the viewers. In the episode "To Mar a Stall", Fillmore and Ingrid went to seek Randall help to found who was this "STAINLESS" is and where he will strike next. first they offer him a deal, he helps found out who's Stainless is and he gets time off for his detention, but declines the offer then reveal that Stainless wrote from right to left and that he's left handed. Fillmore and Ingrid went back after learning that the culprit they captured was lying for being Stainless. They gave him pictures of all the bathrooms in the school that was not tagged and asked him which one was it, of which Randall cannot read Stainless's mind and does not know where he'll strike next, so Fillmore offers him another deal, one that he might like; all access to the school's art supplies (with supervision of course) and he tells them the next stall to be strike, Just as Fillmore and Ingrid left the room, a pencil fell off of Ingrid's folder which causes the door to be slightly left opening, giving Randall the chance to escape. When Fillmore and Ingrid went back the the detention building, the guard screamed out he's escaped. Just as they went to his room, they found it covered with "Flava Sava" words. Randall then appears on the close circuit television and tells them that he would make this school remember him no matter what and that he had left them a parting gift, an old copy of the school newspaper with a large photo of Robin Spencer cutting the ribbon of the stall revealing that she's Stainless. After Robin was captured, we see Randall doing the one thing to do but couldn't; write "Flava Sava" Teachers Lounge bathrooms, Randall takes out a marker and is about to start work on tagging the stalls when Fillmore appears and manages to convince Randall that his old maccaroni work is more appreciated than his criminal Flava Sava alias. When Randall still threatens to tag the stalls, Fillmore calls Randall a coward for hiding behind the "Flava Sava" tag and dares him to write his real name instead. Randall tries to but finds he can't. He drops the marker and leaves with Fillmore and asked if Fillmore knew anywhere where he could find some maccaroni to which Fillmore happily replies that he does. Skills *Maccaroni collage; As an artist he made great Maccaroni collages such as a map the United States out of Maccaroni. but gave that up after he's collages kept winning lower places. *Graffiti; After giving up collages; Randall became a tagger and wrote Flavor Sava everywhere. Trivia *Randall's character is based on the killer Hannibal Lecter from the movie The Silence of the Lambs. References Category:Fillmore characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Pre-teens Category:Teenagers Category:Anti-heroes Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Students